Once upon
by Zero32
Summary: A/U The characters of DBZ in a more common setting. In a city as young people making a living. Mostly starring Gokou and Bulma (Not as a couple!).


Author's Note:  
I haven't written anything in a long time. So, this may seem to stumble. I want to do something though.  
  
This one's for you Kyra-san!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Oh, what's wrong?" Bulma shook her long-time friend as he began to nod off, her brow furrowing. "You're not getting tired already, are you? You won't ruin the annual get-together by falling asleep, no way!"  
"Bulma," Gokou's words were almost mumbled, "I just don't feel very well, that's all."  
"Did you drink too much?" She stated playfully, "I warned you to stay away from the wine coolers." She crossed her arms. He yawned. "Well, okay. C'mon, I'll give you a ride home."  
  
Bulma's car was nice, stylish and expencive. She kept the radio on upbeat music, but turned the volum down. Gokou, sitting quietly with his eyes half closed, broke the silence between them. "Ya' know...I'd be ruining a lot more if we didn't she each other at least every Thursday."  
Bulma let out a wry, "Heh." Then became quiet again. Think for a moment on conversation topics, then asking, "So, you doing anything this weekend?"  
Gokou shruggs, smiling slightly. "I have plans on Saturday."  
Bulma smiled slyly, "It wouldn't have anything to do with you new lady-friend, would it?"  
Gokou looked at her in a strait manner, "Chichi, yes. I wouldn't call her my 'lady-friend', though." Bulma chuckled at that.  
"Heh, sure you wouldn't."  
"I wouldn't!"  
  
The black car stopped in front of the small apartment complex, and the passanger door opened, allowing Gokou passage onto the grounds. He said his 'thank yous' and waved his friend off with a smile. He entered the familiar building, waved at the manager, promised to pay his rent, and climbed the stairs to ROOM 16. Pulling a key from his jacket pocket, he unlocked his door and entered his room.   
Gokou quickly slipped his jacket off, tossing is over the back of a chair. He walked toward the kitchen, stepping out of his sneakers as his went. He punched lightly at the answer machine's button before walking to the fridge.  
"Hey, Gokou-san. This is Chichi. I just wanted to check up on you and see if we're still on for Saturday. You can reach me at 765-8234."  
"Yo. It's Krillan! I'm gonna' be in town next week and I was wondering if I can stay with you. Hotels are expencive. I'll try calling later."  
Gokou smiled, "How do I miss the most eventfull calls?" He grabbed a tupperware from the top self, popping the lid open. "Red beans and rice...nice." He picked up a fork from the drying rack beside the sink, then went back to the main room, taking the phone with him.  
  
The news was the same as usual. Small time criminal reports and tomorrows weather didn't strike the young man's fancy. He was much more concerned with his meal as he half-heartedly took in the local information that came through the television. Three-quarters of the way through the program the phone rang, as Gokou had expected it to sooner or later. He picked up the device and pressed the "TALK" button. "Hello?"  
"Hey man! What's happening?" It was Krillan, childhood friend of Gokou.  
"Nothing much. Just eatin' dinner. Sorry I missed you eariler today. I was with Bulma."  
"Ahh, " Gokou could just imagine the mocking look on Krillan's face, "So she IS your girlfriend."  
"No, she's not." Gokou stuffed another forkfull in his mouth. "Bulma's almost like a sister, it'd be weird to date her."  
"Uh huh," The subject changed then. "So, about next week, would it be alright if I crashed with you. It'd be catch-up time, ya' know?"  
"Yeah, that sounds okay. I have to work some days, but that sounds fine. You don't mind, do you?"  
"Nah."  
Gokou smiled inwardly, he knew Krillan so well, he could imagine every facial expression he could be making. "So, when exactly are you coming?"  
"Uh.." There was a short pause. "Tuesday. Around three o'clock, I guess."  
Gokou paused to think, "Okay. You know the way here?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Listen, I gotta' go. I try to call you later, if not I'll see you Tuesday."  
"'Kay, bye."   
"Chowe Man."  
Gokou pressed "TALK" again, turning the phone's power off.  
"Let's see. 765-8234." Gokou punched the numbers as he repeated them. One ring, she wasn't right near the phone. Two rings, she may be coming. Three rings, maybe she wasn't home.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey,Chichi. It's Gokou." The corners of his mouth tugged upwards, "How's it going?"  
"Oh, Fine. I'm just about to sit down to dinner." He could hear the news channel in the background.   
"It's a bad time, then?" His brow furrowed slightly. He always had a knack for innterupting.  
"Well, no. Not really."  
"Oh. Well that's good. I just wanted to call and let you know that we are still on for Saturday. Dinner and movie, right?"  
She giggled, a strange sound coming over the telephone. "Yea. Man, you have it down, don't you?"  
He gave his own 'heh', "Yeah, I try."  
There was a short pause, then Chichi's voice tore through it. "Hey listen. Do you wanna' meet me for breakfast in the morning? Before I have to work."  
"Hmmmmnnnnn, Yeah. Sure. I think I can do that."  
"Great! Cornerside? 8:00?"  
"Sounds good to me."  
"N'kay. See ya' then." There was a click. She'd hung up.  
Gokou made a mental note. Tomorrow, Cornerside, eight o'clock AM. 


End file.
